


Fill me up (breathe air into my lungs)

by Silverwind578



Series: Let me be surrounded by you [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BadDragon, Begging, Biting, Breeding Kink, Comeplay, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, I'm sorry Mum, It's not exactly a BDSM scene but elements of it are very similar, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, No explicit safeword but no would count because it hasn't been discussed, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, This is almost 5k word of porn, but no actual pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwind578/pseuds/Silverwind578
Summary: He placed the dildo against Stiles’ slightly gaping and cum stained hole and slowly nudged it in. Stiles gasped as his hole stretched around another cock.Peter wasn’t too worried about the girth of the head or shaft, it was similar enough to his own cock that it shouldn’t be an issue. The knot would be the real challenge.The head popped in with an obscene noise and both of them moaned. For Peter, it was the sight of Stiles’ already ruined hole being stretched around another cock. The ribs on the head caught on Stiles’ rim and he whimpered as the head pushed its way inside.Peter pressed the dildo in until the knot was at Stiles’ rim and he was shaking in pleasure. Stiles’ mouth hung open and he was unable to stop the pitiful noises escaping him.“You look so good like this, Stiles. All stretched open on a cock and basically begging to be fucked and bred.”
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Let me be surrounded by you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 257





	Fill me up (breathe air into my lungs)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is a very explicit story between Peter and Stiles. It has some weirder kinks but this is fanfiction so uhh, shrugs (oh well). All major kinks have been tagged so read at your own discretion. There is no explicit discussion around the kinks but they both agree very strongly that they want to do this and a simple no or I'm not sure would have ended it. Yes, I wrote this instead of updating Through the night, I'm very sorry, that will be updated soon, but in the meantime, this idea would not leave me alone. Also, Jazmyn, if you're reading this I'm sorry and uhh, yes this is what I was struggling to title.  
> Enjoy! And let me know what you think <3

Stiles laid in bed, completely naked. Usually, he did this in the shower, where clean-up was easy and no one could walk in on him. But today he was treating himself. He had earnt it.

The mess with the kanima and Gerard had finally been cleaned up and even though Peter was back in the land of the living (seriously, what the fuck was his life), he wasn’t going to worry about it.

He took it slow, warming the lube up between his fingers and playing with his nipples before he even contemplated touching his cock, or his ass. His nipples, although not overly sensitive, were great for foreplay.

He took the time to tease them into hard nubs and rolled them between his fingers. His cock took an interest in the proceedings and began to thicken along his thigh.

Just when his nipples were reaching the beginning of too much, Stiles took his cock in his hand and began lightly stroking. He groaned at the sparks that shoot up his spine and he sunk into the bed. Gripping his shaft more firmly, Stiles tugged a little harder. It felt so good after so many months of quickies in the shower.

He reached down with his other hand and fondled his balls, rolling them between his fingers. He gave them a little tug and his cock slapped against his stomach, now fully erect.

He continued stroking his cock. He didn’t yet press his slick fingers into his ass. He would save that for when he got so desperate that it only took a few strokes and a press against his prostate to bring him off.

He relaxed his tense muscles and opened his eyes. He usually used his imagination, but tonight he wanted something a little different.

He didn’t keep porn in the house. He wasn’t stupid. But he could look it up, if he could be bothered. His hand at the moment felt too good to stop.

Trailing his eyes around the room, Stiles wondered if he shoul. No specific fantasy was coming to him. He froze, eyes caught on the folder that he knew contained the mating and sexual habits of werewolves and wolves. His mind stuck on the very simple question of what if?

_What if werewolves had knots?_

His hand trembled and then leaped, stripping his cock in fast firm strips that left him gasping.

He awkwardly shoved a finger into himself and continued jerking off. He quickly made that two fingers, caught up in the question of what if?

His mind was now stuck on one very specific fantasy. He spread his fingers, imagining it was someone else’s fucking him, telling him that he’d take it all, including the knot and that if he was good, he would be knotted and cum in, claiming and filling him up in the most primal of ways, so everyone would know who he belonged to.

Stiles ground against his fingers, wishing that he had something to fill him up with. He rubbed against his prostate and shuddered as the pleasure overwhelmed him. He came, his cum spraying onto his chest, his hole clenching around his fingers, wanting and aching for something more.

He sunk into the bed, boneless with pleasure.

 _Well fuck,_ he thought, cum drying uncomfortably on his stomach, _that’s a thing_.

He ignored the mess on his stomach, even though he knew it would be sticky and gross in the morning, and let his eyes drift, mind stuck on the question of _what if?_

\--

Somehow, the antagonistic relationship between Stiles and Peter had settled into something resembling a friendship, maybe even more. Between research and always, always being left behind for confrontations, late nights and bickering had evolved into offers of dinner and a couch to crash on.

Stiles wasn’t completely blind to Peter’s flaws, but unlike the rest of the pack, he was willing to look past it. To see the man buried underneath. Which was why Stiles hadn’t been afraid to offer dinner at one of Peter’s favourite restaurants.

He’d pressed a chaste kiss to Peter’s cheek, then blatantly scent-marked him.

He didn’t lie when he said _I don’t want_ because Stiles has always been more wolf than human.

Stiles didn’t need to be a wolf in human skin to be dangerous, to be Peter’s equal ( _even if sometimes he wished he wasn’t, but that’s between him and God)_.

It was almost funny how much Peter refused to take advantage of him, citing his dad, his age, the pack. Then the miracle of college happened and he was no longer getting himself off. He had someone who was more than willing to take care of him.

And it was perfect, until it wasn’t. Because Stiles had being sitting on this fantasy for years and the want had only increased. His mind didn’t care how amazing the orgasms are, how good it felt to top or bottom, it just wanted this one thing that was not possible.

\--

“Hey Peter, do werewolves have knots?”

To be fair, it was 3am on finals week and Stiles’ bloodstream was more caffeine then blood at this point. His lack of filter shouldn’t be a surprise.

“Like actual wolves? No, sweetheart.”

“Oh.”

\--

Stiles answered the post man with the curiosity of someone who was not expecting a parcel. Grabbing a knife, he hummed to himself as he cut open the box, before yelping and slamming it shut.

Taking a few deep breaths, Stiles opened the box again, glancing furtively around the room.

_Thank fuck his roommate was not here._

That was definitely what he thought it was.

His finger hovered over Peter’s number, but he hesitated in calling.

Yes, he wanted an explanation, but was it worth the embarrassment of it?

Not really.

Mind made up, Stiles picked up the box and scurried towards his room. He had just made it out of the kitchen when someone knocked at the door.

Cursing his luck, Stiles placed the package on the bench, making sure that it was properly sealed.

He did not want to be explaining to anyone why there was a knotted dildo in his kitchen.

Stiles yanked open the door and set his mouth in a scowl, fully prepared to tell whoever it was to get lost.

He paused, seeing Peter leaning casually against the wall. Then he flushed bright red, remembering what had just arrived.

“Hello darling.” Peter cocked his head to the side and breathed deeply. “Did you get my present?”

Stiles flushed even brighter, cursing werewolf noses.

_Who knew what he could smell?_

“What do you mean, your present!” He half-yelled, grabbing Peter and dragging him inside.

“You sounded so disappointed when I told you there was no such thing as knotting, sweetheart. Was I wrong?” He returned.

Stiles shot a dirty look at Peter’s raised eyebrow and dropped his arm. “You’re so lucky no one else was home, dude.”

Ignoring Peter’s growl, Stiles grabbed the box and shoved it into Peter’s arms.

“You can have it back, I don’t want it. I mean, thanks and all but I’m not really…” Stiles stuttered to a halt as Peter grabbed his wrist and ran his fingers along his pulse.

A little moan escaped as Peter’s fingers began trailing the length of Stiles’ arm. He pressed his lips tightly together and tried to wrench his arm out of Peter’s grip.

“Sweetheart, you should know better than to try to lie to me. Your little heartbeat always skips a beat.” His fingers tapped out the rhythm. He gave Stiles a wicked grin, one that went straight to Stiles’ groin. “Now, tell me darling, was this for me, or for you?”

Saying that, he tore open the box with his claws and held the dildo in his hand. Its shaft was a light purple, with the knot emphasised in a darker shade. Stiles could not tear his eyes away from it.

His cock twitched in his pants and Peter’s nose flared, his eyes lighting up in victory.

Stiles turned away from Peter and closed his eyes, admitting in a small voice, “me, I wanted it for me.”

He took a few controlled breaths, trying to get his arousal under control. Just because he was into it didn’t mean Peter was.

“What was that, darling, I didn’t hear you.”

“I said,” Stiles began, quickly turning around to face Peter, “that it was for me.”

Stiles stumbled backwards as Peter leant towards him, only to draw him into a kiss. Their teeth clashed for a moment before Stiles pressed forward and they found their usual rhythm.

“You have no idea, what it does to me, hearing you say that,” Peter growled against his lips, before drawing him in again.

“I think I do.” Stiles replied a little breathless, leaning down to grab the hard line of Peter’s cock.

Peter growled and snapped his hips forward, hissing ‘little shit’ under his breath. He ground into Stiles’ palm for a few seconds, before shaking his head and shoving Stiles towards his bedroom.

Stiles let Peter push him onto the bed, before reaching and pulling him down on top.

“Hi,” Stiles laughed.

“Hello, Stiles.” Peter responded, smiling fondly down at him.

Stiles drew Peter in for another kiss. He ran his tongue along Peter’s lips, smiling at the resulting growl and took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Peter’s mouth.

Peter pressed Stiles deeper into the mattress and began rolling his hips against Stiles. Stiles ripped his mouth away from Peter’s as his cock hardened and started to leak. He moaned into Peter’s shoulder and ground his hips up, eyes rolling skyward as pleasure overcame him.

He tugged at Peter’s clothes and grinned as they were ripped off, shortly followed by his own.

Stiles luxuriated in the skin now available and ran his fingers up and down Peter’s side. Peter groaned above him and started rutting into Stiles’ thigh, precum slicking the way.

Peter buried his face in Stiles’ neck and inhaled deeply, before biting and sucking his way down it. He smirked at the line of hickeys now decorating Stiles’ throat before latching onto his nipples.

He sucked gently, lightly dragging his teeth across it and rolled the other between his fingers. Stiles yelped and as the need increased, tried to drag Peter down to his cock.

Peter bit down on a nipple before lifting his head up. He smirked at Stiles’ flushed face and dazed eyes.

He grabbed Stiles’ cock and started fisting it. Stiles moaned and tried to thrust his hips upward, only to be stopped by Peter’s arm.

“So, what that a yes to using this?” He asked, placing the dildo on Stiles’ chest.

Stiles gasped, desperately trying to get more friction on his cock.

“Yes, yes! You manipulative prick.” Stiles whined, precum blurting down his shaft as Peter jacked off the fake cock.

It was obscene, the way that Peter’s hand stretched around the thick shaft and how his hand couldn’t wrap around the knot.

“It’s thick,” Peter commented, “thicker than me and it’s only a medium.” He paused, taking delight in how Stiles’ heartbeat tripped and then sprinted. Stiles flushed again and the blotchy red spread down onto his chest.

Stiles spread his legs eagerly as Peter leaned over and grabbed their lube.

“And, did you know,” he started conversationally, “that I can still breed you with this.”

Stiles whimpered as Peter hit another one of his kinks spot on and tried spreading his legs even further. He watched as Peter filled a syringe with white lube and then connected it to the dildo.

It was then placed gently to the side and Peter flipped Stiles over so he was lying on his stomach. He whined at the loss of sight before realising that he could grind against the mattress.

“No,” Peter snapped. Stiles yelped and stilled his hips as a hand smacked against his bum. 

Peter hummed, then spoke, “I think I’m going to fuck you open, make you nice and loose for this cock.”

Peter pulled Stiles onto his hands and knees and spread his cheeks. He blew onto Stiles’ pucker, grinning as it twitched and Stiles jerked forward. He warmed the lube between his fingers and pressed a finger into Stiles.

Stiles pressed back desperately, but Peter took his time. He slowly plunged the one finger in and out of Stiles’ hole, watching as it basically sucked his finger in every time.

“Your little hole’s so needy,” Peter murmured against Stiles’ back, holding him in place as he tried to fuck into the mattress.

He pressed a second finger into Stiles’ heat and crooked them just so, chuckling as Stiles whined and whimpered in his grasp and tried to press back onto Peter’s fingers and then forward, trying to get friction on his neglected cock.

He slid his fingers into Stiles over and over again, making sure to hit his prostate almost every time. Within minutes, Stiles was a whiny mess, his face flushed and breathing shallow. He begged every time Peter pressed against his prostate and it was _delicious_.

Peter pulled out his fingers, added more lube and just as he was inserting three fingers, paused and said in a cheery voice, “just so you know, you’re not coming until you get bred like the good little bitch you are.”

All of the breath left Stiles in a big whoosh and he stuttered, pressing back desperately onto the fingers that were so close to penetrating him.

“Oh my god, Peter, please!” He cried out, his cock now dribbling freely onto the sheets below.

He scrabbled weakly at the bedding as Peter finally pushed his fingers into him and started scissoring him open.

Peter stretched Stiles open with care, relishing in the heat that he knew would feel amazing around his cock. Pulling his fingers out, he watched as Stiles’ hole gaped slightly, before tightening up. He squirted more lube onto his finger and shoved it inside Stiles, smearing the extra on his hole and his own cock.

Peter lined his cock up with Stiles’ tight hole and pressed inside, groaning as the heat enveloped him. Beneath him, Stiles whimpered and cried out as Peter stopped balls deep.

Peter grunted as he withdrew, before pressing back in. He wanted so badly to rut into the wetness of Stiles’ hole, but knew that was not the endgame. With careful thrusts, Peter aimed for Stiles’ prostate. He smirked, almost breathless with pleasure, as Stiles tightened incredibly around him and watched as Stiles bit off a scream into the pillow.

Stiles lifted his head up and moaned in agreement as Peter sped his thrusts up. Peter continued fucking Stiles and reached around to grab his cock. Peter laughed at the sticky wetness he found and the angry throbbing of his cock.

Stiles tried to thrust forward but his body felt like molasses and with Peter consistently hitting his prostate, his mind had turned to mush. Stiles whined in encouragement as Peter roughly stroked his cock.

Peter licked his hand clean, ignoring the whimpers from under him, and groaned at the smell and taste of Stiles.

“You always taste so good, sweetheart.” Peter whispered into Stiles’ ear, voice husky and low. “And just remember you won’t be cumming for a long, long time.”

With that, Peter pinched both his nipples, savoured the cry it wrought and dragged Stiles hips towards his.

He fucked into Stiles with mindless frenzy. He was no longer hitting Stiles’ prostate but Stiles was so aroused that it still felt good.

Peter latched onto the unmarked side of Stiles’ neck and sucked, rutting his hips into Stiles. It felt amazing. His hole was clenching around Peter’s cock, the heat and slickness was overwhelming and the scent of Stiles’ pure arousal sent him over the edge.

He jerkily ground into Stiles’ hole, his cum shooting deep into Stiles. He would smell like him for days.

He rutted lazily, aftershocks zinging through his body and making him shake. He collapsed against Stiles’ back and ignored the pleas beneath him.

Slowly, he came back to himself. He gently pulled out his softening cock and quickly shoved two fingers inside Stiles. He captured his leaking cum and pressed it back inside. Peter heard the pitter patter of Stiles leaking precum onto the sheets and laughed.

“Is someone feeling desperate?” He asked, tilting Stiles’ hips up so nothing could come out.

“Yes, you bastard. I just want to cum.” Stiles cut off in a strangled cry as Peter wrapped his hand around Stiles’ cock and tugged a few times.

He quickly stopped as Stiles got to close to the edge and soothed the whimpers with gentle kisses.

Peter looked down at his own cock and smiled, satisfied, as he saw it already rising to half-mast. Being a werewolf was amazing sometimes.

He ground into his hand for a moment and breathed in the scent of Stiles, all desperate and fucked out. It was glorious.

Leaning over to grab the knotted dildo, Peter pressed a kiss to the back of Stiles’ head at the questioning sounds.

“I think our friend over here would like a go.” Peter lubed the dildo, slowing jacking it off. The slick noises only served to heighten Peter’s arousal.

He lined the dildo against Stiles’ slightly gaping and cum stained hole and slowly pressed it in. Stiles gasped as his hole stretched around another cock.

Peter wasn’t too worried about the girth of the head or shaft, it was similar enough to his own cock that it shouldn’t be an issue. The knot would be the real challenge.

The head popped in with an obscene noise and both of them moaned. For Peter, it was the sight of Stiles’ already ruined hole being stretched around another cock. The ribs on the head caught on Stiles’ rim and he whimpered as the head pushed its way inside.

Peter pressed the dildo in until the knot was at Stiles’ rim and he was shaking in pleasure. Stiles’ mouth hung open and he was unable to stop the pitiful noises escaping him.

“You look so good like this, Stiles. All stretched open on a cock and basically begging to be fucked and bred.”

Stiles whined in agreement.

Peter pulled out the dildo until just the head was inside and then forced it back in. Stiles’ back arched as sparks shot through his whole body.

He screamed, the head of the dildo rubbing against his prostate and catching on his rim each time Peter plunged it back in.

Peter worked the dildo at a fast pace, Stiles’ cock dripping steadily as tears sprung into his eyes.

He sobbed, breathless, as the dildo relentlessly filled him up again and again.

 _It felt so good. He just wanted to cum_.

He whined, struggling in an attempt to get some friction on his cock. It didn’t work. Anytime Stiles got close to rubbing against something, Peter would yank him in the other direction and leave him thrusting into mid-air.

Peter smirked as the scent of Stiles’ desperation became thicker and the salty smell of tears permeated the air.

Stiles hadn’t caught onto what Peter wanted yet.

“Stiles, darling,” Peter paused, waiting for him to stop struggling, “if you want to cum, you’re going to have to earn it.”

Peter waited for it to click. Stiles froze, eyes going wide and his cock twitched.

“Oh,” he whispered, then squeaking as the dildo pressed relentlessly against his prostate.

Peter sighed internally, seeing the hesitation on Stiles’ face. He didn’t push it, despite how much Stiles actually liked the idea.

He pressed Stiles’ face into the mattress and gathered his arms behind his back. He slowed down the thrusting, but still making sure it hit his prostate and trailed his fingers over Stiles’ angry, red cock. It twitched and dribbled pathetically onto Peter’s palm but no noise escaped him.

He gripped Stiles’ balls and felt them twitch in his hand. He tugged lightly and Stiles gasped.

He let go of Stiles’ cock and focused on Stiles’ rim. It was stretched wide around the dildo and so sensitive. Stiles whined and his cock jerked, valiantly shooting dribbles of precum onto the sheets as Peter traced it. He pressed a lube slicked finger in next to the dildo and listened to Stiles’ whines.

“Peter, Peter!” He gasped, eyes unseeing. “It’s too much, too big.” He trailed off into a moan.

“The knot is bigger, darling, and you know you’re not cumming until you get knotted,” Peter growled.

Truth be told, Peter enjoyed Stiles like this. He hardly ever begged in bed. It felt like victory.

He ignored the gasping pleas that he couldn’t take it, that he was already so full and began fucking his extra finger in and out with the dildo.

Peter felt Stiles’ rim relax under his finger and smirked. They were just waiting for one more thing.

Giving one last tug on Stiles’ hole, Peter removed his hand and wrapped it lightly around Stiles’ cock. His fingers barely touched his cock, but there was enough pressure for a desperate Stiles to almost get off to.

Peter waited and watched as Stiles realised the hand wasn’t going anywhere and began thrusting into the loose ring of Peter’s fingers.

The thrusts became more uncoordinated and desperate as time went on. By now, Peter’s hand was soaked in precum. It made his wolf puff up in pride. They would smell like each other for ages now.

On a particularly hard thrust of the dildo, Stiles broke. He screamed and started sobbing into the pillow.

“Please, Peter, please let me cum.” He begged, feverishly shaking. Sweat dripped off his face, mixing with the tears running down his cheeks.

Peter raised an eyebrow, unaffected ( _lie_ ) by Stiles’ begging. Stiles shrieked as Peter tightened his grip and then loosened it almost instantly. Stiles’ cock throbbed and Peter watched as he almost came.

“Peter, oh my god, please, knot me, please, please.” He whined, shoving desperately back onto the dildo. “Knot me. I want it, please, fill me up with your cum.”

Peter nodded in satisfaction, not the Stiles could see it and let the dildo torture Stiles for a few more minutes. He sped up the thrusts and subtly added more lube to the knot.

He spread Stiles’ cheeks with his hands and watched as his hole swallowed the dildo over and over again. Pressing against the base of the dildo with his stomach, Peter ruthlessly forced the knot into Stiles’ overstimulated and fucked out hole.

It took it greedily and Stiles screamed as it locked into place. Slowly grinding the knot on Stiles’ prostate, Peter fumbled with the syringe and began to fill Stiles with the cumlube.

He flipped Stiles over and took his cock into his mouth. Fresh tears fell as Peter hummed around and sucked his cock. Peter pulled off right as he was about to cum and began stroking Stiles’ cock with steady, firm strokes.

“Such a little bitch, letting yourself be bred and knotted by anyone, so eager to be fucked and filled up,” Peter crooned.

Stiles howled and exploded, cum streaking up his body in jerks. His hole clenched around the knot of the dildo and aftershocks stuttered through him, prolonging his orgasm in painful pleasure.

The world narrowed to the hand on his cock and the dildo up his ass and he sobbed and gasped.

He opened his eyes and saw Peter smiling wickedly down at him. He smiled back dopily and laughed, high on endorphins.

He didn’t notice, or chose not to notice, the wicked part of Peter’s grin.

He slumped into the bed, feeling as though his bones had disappeared. He groaned as Peter began removing the dildo.

The knot caught on Stiles’ rim and his breath hitched. He was so oversensitive. He whined as the widest part of the knot was tugged out and the rest of the dildo slid out without resistance with a gush of cum and lube. Peter was quick to scoop it up and press it back inside.

Stiles closed his eyes and ignored Peter’s ministrations. He felt like he could sleep for a week. He ignored the probing fingers and Peter’s close attention until he was suddenly flipped onto his front and he felt another cock at his entrance.

He yelped and tried to pull away from Peter. He failed.

“What the fuck, Peter,” he said, trying to get leverage.

The cock at his hole pressed in slightly before Peter responded, “it’s my turn now Stiles, so be good and let me have your ruined hole.”

Goddamnit Peter, Stiles thought, as his cock tried to rise. He didn’t have the stamina of a werewolf.

Peter’s cock pushed back into his ass with a lewd squelch that had Stiles flushing from ear to toe and Peter grinning like the creep he was.

Stiles was still as hot as he was earlier, but nowhere near as tight. It didn’t matter though, because the slickness from Peter’s previous load and the cumlube made his hole delectable. Peter wanted to bury his cock in there and never leave. He told Stiles so and laughed at the answering moan and curse.

Stiles laid listlessly on the bed as Peter plundered his hole. It felt stripped raw, despite the copious amounts of cum and lube in him. Even with the pain, his cock kept trying to rise. It drooled on his thigh as Peter pressed against his prostate. At this rate, he was going to be milked dry.

Peter could have made it quick, but he wanted to savour the sloppiness and looseness of Stiles’ hole. He could guarantee that if Stiles hadn’t just gotten off, he would have cum from this as well.

He fucked into Stiles, the slickness and squelching music to his ears.

“It’s ok sweetheart,” he said, spotting the new tears adorning Stiles’ face, “I’ve just got to make sure that they bred you properly. It would be a shame if it went to waste.”

Peter couldn’t see Stiles face, but the way that Stiles tensed was telling. He was enjoying this. A particularly hard thrust caused Stiles to tighten around him and Peter moaned.

“That’s it, Stiles, you’re doing so good, just keep your hole nice and tight. We don’t want my cum leaking out of your loose hole.”

Stiles let out a whimper at Peter’s words and tried to tighten his hole around Peter’s cock. His hole burned and Stiles felt a few more tears trickle out of his eyes.

A hand wrapped around his still soft cock and Stiles flinched. It was too much. Peter stroked Stiles cock until he was pleading with him to stop.

“That’s good, Stiles,” he said, voice muffled in Stiles’ shoulder, “good bitches don’t get off on being bred.”

His cock twitched and more precum pooled on his thigh and bed but he didn’t get hard. He didn’t think he’d get hard ever again.

Peter let go of Stiles’ cock and spread his cheeks. From this angle, Peter had the perfect view of his cock sliding in and out of Stiles’ hole. He fucked roughly into Stiles, caught up in the pleasure of it.

Stiles cried out at the rough use but made no move to stop it. Peter plunged again and again into that hole, caught up in the way it let him pass with no resistance, how his cock came out smeared with his own cum and the noises it made.

His orgasm approached suddenly and Peter was left gasping, fucking his cock as deep as it could go into Stiles’ hole, trying to get his cum _to stay, to own, to mark_.

He flopped gracelessly onto Stiles, his second orgasm winding him. His cock twitched and tried to rise for a third time but Peter pulled out.

Stiles’ hole gaped open. It was completely ruined, stretched and marked by two cocks. It was beautiful.

“Your hole is so red and open,” Peter said, watching the winking of Stiles’ rim. It struggled to close, almost as if it was inviting someone else to fuck it. “And you’re full of cum, so much its leaking right back out.”

There was no reply. Peter gently turned Stiles over and saw his closed eyes and peaceful expression. He must have passed out the second he felt Peter cum.

“I think, next time, we’ll use my cum instead of the cumlube. Make you really smell like me.” His wolf rumbled in agreement and Peter happily collapsed next to Stiles. They would have to talk about kinks, because as an experiment, this was more than successful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! Please let me know what you think and leave kudos if you enjoyed. I'll see you all in the next one!  
> The dildo used in this fic is bad dragon's Roland with his natural colour, medium size and a cum tube. [This link](https://bad-dragon.com/products/roland) will take you to his page if you're interested.


End file.
